The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,899,029 discloses an apparatus for marine propulsion system having first baffle that is provided with ridge having upstream radially extending side face that is extended transversely to cooling passage along top portion of exhaust conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,961 discloses an exhaust system with moisture trap for marine propulsion engine, having an annular reservoir built integrally in wall section of exhaust conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,595 discloses a muffler for a marine propulsion system in which an initial portion causes a downward flow of exhaust gas and entrained water from an exhaust manifold. The transition section directs the exhaust gas toward an egress section which extends upwardly from the transition section. The various sections of the exhaust path can be configured to form one or more loops which define one or more water collection regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,254 discloses an exhaust system for inboard/outboard marine propulsion system. The exhaust system includes intermediate exhaust pipes which are physically separate components than the water separator. A sealed latching mechanism connects an outlet portion of the intermediate exhaust pipes to an inlet portion of the water separator. The sealed latching mechanism is secure yet flexible, and allows the orientation of the intermediate exhaust pipe to be adjusted relative to the water separator, thus allowing the exhaust system to be installed and serviced without dismounting or loosening the engine. The intermediate exhaust pipes also have a flared inlet part to facilitate alignment of the intermediate exhaust pipe at the exhaust elbow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,021 discloses a marine engine exhaust muffler assembly that includes inlet and outlet members, the axes of which are offset from each other. A muffler housing is disposed between the inlet and outlet members and forms a chamber having disposed therein an annular multi-layered cartridge, and with the layers having a multiplicity of perforations therein for passage of exhaust gases and spent engine cooling water there through. The water assists in keeping the muffler clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,215 discloses a stern drive marine propulsion system that has an inboard engine with an exhaust, an outboard drive unit operatively coupled to the engine and separated therefrom by a transom having two exhaust passages there through, and an exhaust control assembly aft of the engine exhaust and forward of the transom and within the boat. The assembly has an inlet connected to the engine exhaust, and has first and second outlets communicating with the respective exhaust passages extending aft through the transom. A valve in the assembly selectively controls communication of the inlet with the first outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,873 discloses a marine stern drive includes an inboard engine having an exhaust passageway connected to an outboard drive unit having an exhaust passageway. A transom bracket assembly positioned between the engine and the drive unit permits vertical pivoting of the drive unit for steering and horizontal pivoting of the drive unit for steering and horizontal pivoting of the drive unit for trimming. A first exhaust pipe is connected to the inboard engine and a second exhaust pipe connecting to the drive unit. The first exhaust pipe extends outward through the transom of the boat and has an open end position centered on and adjacent the vertical pivot axis and below the vertical pivot axis. The second exhaust pipe extends towards and ends in alignment with the end position of the first exhaust pipe to form an interface which includes an opening between the pipe ends.